


Young blood parties

by Hunbun119



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, bitter parents, i dont even think this counts as poetry, oh well, shitty poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunbun119/pseuds/Hunbun119
Summary: bitter parent takes child to their friends b-party. parent likes child, just not partiesshort poem[?]





	Young blood parties

Pink and blue, red and orange,

Screams and laughter, sniffles and sweets,

Exciting once, now bleed bland,

As I hold my youngster's hands,

And shamble under the withering stares,

The sickly smell of ice-cream cake fills my nose,

So I turn to face another and talk boring notes,

I promise I'm not a prude, 

I just cant stand young blood parties.


End file.
